


Second Chances - Juvie Three

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gen, Homicidal Thoughts, Juvenile AU, Out of Character, Second Chances, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenagers, The Juvie Three, Violent Thoughts, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, a gang affiliated anger issued hot head. Ray, a druggy with a cutting problem. Gavin, a severely bullied suicidal British kid who got punished for fighting back.<br/>Geoff, Jack, and Ryan are three correction officers that want to give juvenile delinquents a second chance, starting with their newest cases, Michael, Ray and Gavin.<br/>They set the three in an apartment building in the city, allowing them to go to school, therapy, and community service by themselves. The catch is, if you step out of line once, you go straight back to Juvenile Detention.<br/>Things start out well, until Michael decides to go awol, causing Ray and Gavin the burden of finding Michael before they get caught. Once they do find him, nearly avoiding going back, old habits return to the three boys, causing the threat of going back to Juvenile Detention to be more likely.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired heavily by "The Juvie Three" by Gordan Korman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Title and basic plot belongs to Gordan Korman.
> 
> This is just a test idea, tell me how it is so far <3

Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo, and Ryan Haywood sat formally around a large table within an extremely boring, extremely bland conference room. Along with the trio, sat Burnie Burns, Matt Hullum, and Gus Sorola; head of Austin, Texas Juvenile Detention Center. 

Burnie and Gus looked as though they dreaded to be there, while Matt sat formally with a smile. And as the three chairmen decided before, they’d let Matt do all the talking, considering the sour mood the other two were in. So it started.

“So you three came here for a proposal?”

Jack took charge. “Yes. I came up with a pilot program that takes three delinquents and let them live in an apartment, attend school and therapy sessions, and community services through a daily routine. And, all three of us, have planned it out carefully.” 

“I came up with the idea and figured out the details more thoroughly than the other two, so I’ll be doing most of the talking if that’s alright.” Matt smiled and nodded in approval.

“We believe that this pilot program will help build character and responsibility as well as social skills. And although they’ll be living alone, they will be heavily monitored. Every other day, one of us will go to check up on them.” 

“Pee tests, search their rooms, check grades and therapy progress as well as community service hours, which will total 3 hours a day for each, excluding weekends, while during the weekend they’ll attend therapy and on Sunday, church, which one of us three will take them to. They will have to shop and do all those things by themselves.”

Jack smiled defiantly, puffing out his chest proudly as the chairmen pieced the plan together carefully. Geoff and Ryan smiled as it took quite a while for questions to form in the board’s mind.

Gus rubbed his face and eyes, growling lowly. “How are they supposed to pay for their food if they don’t work?”

Jack chewed on his lip, until Ryan piped up. “Initially, the promise towards the kids is once they get a job, community service isn’t required. Until then…” Ryan Hesitated. “Government funding.”

Burnie groaned. “And you think leaving juveniles, teenagers, alone in a house and living together would be a good idea?”

Before either of the three could answer, Matt spoke up. “Well, first let’s talk about the cases that will be living together.”

“Well, we have three cases, each case from one of us, all the age of 17 and very different history records.” Jack looked at the other men that sat next to him. “Who would like to go first?” Geoff simply gestured towards him.

“Alright.” Jack began. “First off, my boy is named Michael Vincent Jones, age 17, accused of planned robbery and convicted with gang affiliation, as well as assaulting police officers and resisting arrest. He lived in New Jersey for a majority of his life, until his mother died due to a purse snatching gone wrong. After the incident they moved to Texas. 

“His father has a record of alcoholism and spouse abuse, and I imagine he’s also abusive towards Michael. Michael Jones has been diagnosed with serious anger issues, along with homicidal thoughts. Bad grades, no previous records…” Jack paused studying the sheet of paper that was Michael’s file before looking back up. 

“I just assume he’s never been caught before. Been into lots of fights at school, however. Suspension is nothing new for him. Ryan, want to go?”

Ryan nodded and adjusted the file in front of him. “Ray Narvaez Jr., 17, got caught driving without a license or permit. Police discovered the vehicle was stolen and several types of drugs inside the vehicle, mostly Marijuana. Ray lives in a sketchy neighborhood, his mother’s occupation being…” Ryan coughed. 

“She’s works in prostitution industry... His older brother has a colorful record with drug affiliation… Ray’s grades are astounding… But also, much like his brother, has a colored background with drug affiliation.”

Ryan chewed on his lip. “And, this is isn’t exactly established, but during court and other times I’ve seen him, he has various scars on arms and legs. I suspect it was self harm, but you never know.”

Without anyone having to signal Geoff to go, he went. “Mine’s a sad case. Gavin David Free, age 17, was convicted of murder during a school fight. The victim died because of a punch to the chest causing his diaphragm to collapse, and the kid has asthma and it just went bad to worse.” 

“Anyway, Gavin Free’s parents are divorced, sees his father often, but as his therapists states his family has an extreme lack of money and was diagnosed with major depression and suicidal thoughts along with self-harm and ADHD.” 

“His grades dropped heavily and, again, as his therapist stated had major bullying problems. So, on my own personal beliefs, I believe Gavin was attacked and Gavin punched in a sensitive place. I plead self defense but witnesses said otherwise.”

Matt nodded in approval. “Alright so…”

Gus interrupted. “What if they try to run away?”

Jack replied. “Well, the apartment complex that we have in mind has an optional security system. I imagine if we asked nicely, they would allow it to be that the security system begins at their curfew time, which will be 10:00 pm, and if the doors or windows open from either outside or inside, police would immediately respond. The security system would shut down at 6:00 a.m. during weekdays, for school, and 10:00 am during the weekends.”

“What if they run away before 10:00?”

Jack hesitated. “Well… if funding allows it we’d be able to place a tracker in them if we have suspicions and if they do run away.”

Gus was about ready to attack with another question before Matt clapped his hands. “Alright! We’re out of time, otherwise, sounds good to me. We’ll tell our people about your idea, and if it’s approved, there will be more questions to come. Otherwise, thank you.”

The three smiled and stood, shaking their bosses hands whilst thanking them. The three chairmen shuffled out of the conference room, leaving the other three to discuss the matters at hand.

They all looked towards each other in silence, smiling. “I think it went well.”


	2. Michael Gets Tossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's story of getting sentenced to Juvenile Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be about how Gavin and Ray got caught so they'd be relatively short. Otherwise, enjoy<3

“Alright Mikey, ready to do this?”

Michael huffed, opening the back door to the little black Chevy, climbing out with the other three of them. “I told you not to call me that.”

Michael sucked in his breath as the much bigger, much older guy grabbed Michael by the collar and drug the boy close to his face, nearly picking him up off the ground. “I call you whatever the fuck I want to call you, got that… Mikey?”

The guy snarled Michael’s nickname harshly, making sure his stained teeth and stale breath lingered near the boy’s face. He only nodded and wriggled out of the older man’s grasp.

“Yeah, whatever. Are you sure this is what’s going to get me in? Do I have to do anything else?”

The three older men laughed, nudging each other with their elbows, unknown to Michael that they had something going on that they weren’t telling him. “Oh yeah, totally. All you gotta do is plan a successful robbery. Not a lot of people can do that; it’s the only thing that could get your white ass in.”

Michael growled, pulling his ski mask down, and tying his purple bandana over his mouth, to resemble the gang he was attempting to get into. “Should I go over it again? And shouldn’t I get a pistol too? I mean, I’m the one who is planning this damn thing.”

The leader scoffed, cocking the gun and putting it back in his pants. “You’re defiantly not ready to point a gun to someone’s head. And nah bro, you already told us your plan a million times. Just watch and learn, and if not a single cop comes within our sights you’ll be in.”

Michael was about to protest until the men strutted passed him, rounding the alley corner and up the bank stairs. Michael followed in hot pursuit, carrying the bag in which the money was to be placed in. 

Although he didn’t have a gun in his hand, and was more skilled with hand to hand combat, he still had the overwhelming butterflies in his stomach and the nervousness was basically choking him.

All four stepped into the bank, Michael behind the pack of three, watching them instantly go towards the two police officers that stood duty and hitting them with the butt of their pistols.

And with a sickening crack, the policemen fell to the ground and people began to scream and cry and lay on the ground.

The three men waved their guns furiously, their voices booming and thunderous, masking the whimpering and cries of the citizens lying on the ground.

Although Michael felt as though he was moving in half frozen syrup, he still made his way over to the bank teller with incredible speed and agility. He tossed the bag at the man, and ordered with a spine-shaking shout to fill the bag.

As the teller whimpered and shuffled towards the back of the building, Michael hopped over the counter with exponential ease.

He followed the teller to the tiny vault that was set in the back. Michael yelled menacing insults and furious growls, warning the banker of the bad shit that would happen to him if he didn’t work faster. 

“HURRY UP YOU OLD FUCK, PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!!”

Once the bag was filled to the brim, Michael ran out of the bank, money in hand, to find that the three gangsters he was following were gone. He stopped short and looked at the people that sat shivering on the ground, but to Michael’s horror, phones were out.

That’s when realization hit him like a freight train, so hard it almost knocked him from his frightened and frozen stance.

The only thing that caused him to move was the distant police sirens.

He dropped the bag full of money and, with one great leap, jumped over the counter and sprinted out of the bank, jumping the stairs and tearing down the street, not even looking at the empty alley where his escape vehicle was parked earlier, knowing that they were already gone.

Whilst running, Michael tore off his ski mask and tossed it, not really caring where it landed and where to run.

The boy was practically blind, the lack of glasses causing every form to be a fuzzy blur, but continued to run aimlessly. The sirens and the reflection of blue and red flashing off of nearby buildings caused his legs to pump faster.

Michael rounded randomly corner after corner, and eventually one corner let him down.

As Michael rounded a corner between two stores, and considering he was closing his eyes the entire time, trying to reduce tears, he ran smack dab into a brick wall.

He fell onto the dirty Austin concrete, hard. Along with his already fuzzed vision, it began to worsen and blur into almost one big color. His head spun and he could feel the trickle of blood climbing out of his nose.

Although the intense pain overtook him, he stood up abruptly once he heard the screech of howling police cars. 

He leaned against the wall that was splattered with his blood to balance himself, and although he could see thousands of policemen running towards him when there was really three, he still stood with a defensive stance.

Once the first one got to him, ready to restrain, Michael swung and caught the man in the jaw.

The force of the swing caused Michael to fling himself onto the ground once more, his chin busting against the concrete, adding more blood to the floor and to Michael’s face.

The punch only caused the police officer to stumble back.

Michael lay on the ground, groaning, but once he felt the strong hands and cold cuffs click around his wrists, he began to struggle with amazing strength, force, and anger.

To those standing by, they saw a redheaded teenager kick and scream profanities, his voice traveling nearly two blocks away. The boy’s face was bloodied and battered, almost making his freckles and facial features unrecognizable. 

Michael struggled and refused to go inside the police car, letting off swings of his shoulders and blows of his feet and legs. The policemen struggled to get Michael into the car, to even hold him still.

The one that Michael clipped with his fists warned the screeching boy that if he wouldn’t cooperate that he’d have to be tased. About a minute later, with no sign of Michael stopping, he was shot with thousands of tiny electric bolts.

Usually the taser would just cause the victim in a twitchy fit, but Michael instantly blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions on improving/adding things to the story are welcome!
> 
> Please comment, and if you do have a suggestion please don't be rude about it
> 
> thankyou<3


	3. Ray Gets Blazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's story of getting sentenced to Juvenile Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this I mention a song, and I would highly recommend looking it up<333
> 
> Otherwise, thankyou<3

It was a hot July afternoon. Windows were rolled down as Ray and his brother cruised throughout the heated highways of Austin, Texas.

Naturally, Ray’s brother would be driving. But today, the 21 year old was drunk off his ass. Ray had the courtesy of driving his brother to a party that was getting ready to blow off.

Granted, although his brother (Braydon) was wasted, he was ready to get even more drunk.

In very cushioned and enclosed compartments of the car, there hid a variety of illegal things. It was for the party, his brother assured, but the second he got of the car he just told Ray to just take it home and to not fuck up.

Ray only shrugged it off. Although he didn’t do anything, not even drink; weed was a primary source for Ray’s relaxation.

He was solely convinced that weed wasn’t something you could get addicted too (although not true), and that only bad side effects were getting caught. Ray believed strongly that weed didn’t fuck up your mental or physical health.

When, in reality, it was nearly true.

Friends of Ray’s brother leaned against the car window, letting up the small chat.

“Hey, my bro brought a butt load of fun stuff that I don’t really want. Care to take it?”

The Hispanic men responded with their faces scrunching up. “Nah, man. Not in the middle of the day like this. Stop by later and I’ll defiantly get your hands off of it.”

Ray nodded. “Cool cool dude. I’ll defiantly try. Yo, I’m sorry to drop you off with my burden brother but can I ask for another favor?”

The guy leaning against the car glanced over the stumbling and bumbling man that stepped out of the car earlier. “Matters what?”

Ray smiled. “Could you give me a light? It’s one of those nights man.”

The guy nodded and offered his hand for a handshake, which Ray took strongly and shook firmly. “Yeah, yeah man. Just come on in. After you’re baked you gotta shake it on out of here.”

Ray agreed and hopped out of the car.

==

Ray drove along the highway, the orange sun slowly descending behind the horizon, causing the city to be casted with an orange glow and the clouds to blaze.

Ray noted the beauty and smiled. “Maaan.”

The radio blasted almost full volume as the song that was playing finished up and the radio speaker came back on air, announcing the song that was next.

“Alrighty folks, that was Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo. Next! Touchin’ by 30h!3!!”

Ray groaned, tilting his head back, turning the radio up as loud as it could go. He moaned out, “Yeeeeessssss I loooooove this sssoooooong”

Ray slowly pressed his foot on the gas pedal as he began to grind into the seat and against the steering wheel, his blazed and glassy eyes turning predator like as he sang along to the song, allowing the theme of hot sex caused his body motions to change.

“Cuz some like fast and some like slow, ladies come and ladies… go, skip the tell and let’s just show, cuz I want you to know…”

There was a pause in the song, and the sound of loud police sirens interrupted and pierced through the music.

For a few mistaken seconds, Ray thought it was all apart of the song until he realized that there weren’t any police sirens originally in the song and that the flashing lights behind his car was practically blinding.

“Fuck.”

Ray turned down his radio, slowing to perch on the side of the highway obediently. He sat patiently as the officer that pulled him aside stepped near the car, tapping lightly on the window.

Ray never was concerned with being caught high as fuck considering he was extremely good at hiding it. But damn he was going to be in some serious trouble, he could already tell.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?”

“Because I’m Mexican?”

The police sighed. “Sir, do you know how fast you were going?”

Ray bit his lip. “Faster than the speed limit, I’m sure.”

The officer scoffed, pulling out a small notepad. “Alright, License and registration please.”

Ray hesitated and froze, stiff. “Uh…”

The cop rolled his eyes. “Alright step out of the vehicle. What’s your name and age, son?”

Ray slowly climbed out of the white Sudan stepping aside so that the officer could pat him down. “Ray Narvaez Jr., 17.”

“Well Ray, if you don’t have a license what are you doing on the road?”

“Dropping my brother off at a party, sir.”

“Is it your car?”

“No, my brothers.”

“Mind if I look around?”

“Not at all.” Ray knew without a set of dogs, the man would never find the place he kept all his goodies. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Put your hands behind your back.” Ray could hear the clink of cold handcuffs around his wrists as the officer spoke standard arrest procedures.

“B-but why?”

“This vehicle is stolen. Other license and registration has been found as well as personal belongings that don’t seem like they’d belong to you.” The man spoke into his walkie-talkie to ask for assistance.

“Who’s your brother?”

Ray hesitated and saw his options. Walk away scott free or get thrown somewhere he doesn’t want to be.

“My brother didn’t do anything, sir, it was all me.”

“We’ll see.”

The police officer directed Ray towards the police car. “W-what’s going to happen to the car?”

“We’re going to search it then give it back to its rightful owners.”

Ray gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions on improving/adding things to the story are welcome!
> 
> Please comment, and if you do have a suggestion please don't be rude about it
> 
> thankyou<3


	4. Gavin Gets Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's story of getting sentenced to Juvenile Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end of the introduction to the boys' stories. And I know they came out fast, but keep in mind now that some of the background information got out of the way, there's big chapters next and it won't take me as fast as I did with these chapters.
> 
> Bear with me<3

Gavin ducked his head as he walked past the group of four boys that constantly gave him trouble, ever since Gavin had moved to this horrible foreign country and began American public school.

But, to Gavin’s miserable luck, one of the four grabbed him by the hoody and dragged right back towards the group. Once again, Gavin found himself within a circle of four jock bodies with no mercy on their minds.

“Where ya’ goin Gavvy?”

“Bro, check if he did it again.”

Before Gavin could respond he was grabbed from behind, his shoulders suddenly in a firm grip, as his left wrist was grabbed roughly by another grip.

Gavin cried in pain as he felt the wounds underneath his thin hoodie split once more. The scars were suddenly exposed to fresh air as the head of the three bullies pulled down Gavin’s sleeve.

“Aww, he did. How sad.” The jocks and his gang snickered sarcastically.

Gavin whimpered and tugged his wrist back, instantly pulling down the sleeve that was now going to be littered with his blood. In result, the one who was holding him by his shoulders shoved him back in the middle of the circle.

People now began to form around the circle, watching as Gavin was once again being tormented.

“Is Gavvy-wavvy going to cry?”

Gavin could feel the tears form in his eyes and his throat and chest tighten, but the tears refused to spill. But he knew once he’d respond, he’d bust.

“Is Gavvy going to cry?”

Gavin had only tried twice in his time of being bullied, and each time ended up with him being put into the hospital and allowing his family more bills and finance issues.

He had to control himself this time. No crying, no fighting.

The jock dodged back as a measly swing that came towards his face. He reacted with a snarl, and a furious step forward signaled for the three other boys to grab Gavin by the wrists and shoulders and to hold him still, to allow Gavin to be a punching bag with no chance of fighting back.

“You have issues.”

Gavin squirmed helplessly under the strength of all three boys holding him.

The boy standing in front of him had a menacing stance, his legs spread and his knuckles tightened with a glare and snarl plastered on his face.

And somehow, Gavin’s frantic squirming and kicking caught the boy right in the groin, causing him to fall with a grunt of pain. 

The pause of all three jocks caused Gavin to take advantage once more and leap out of their arms.

The adrenaline Gavin was feeling was addicting.

As one of the jocks darted forward, Gavin let loose a nasty blow, hitting the boy square in the jaw. Gavin cried out a squawk of victory. The people around him cheered.

Another came towards him, and Gavin kicked the boy in the stomach with the agility of a cat, allowing the boy to fall back to gasp over the breath that left his body momentarily.

One of the three jocks that held him sprinted off, to most likely look for a teacher to tattle on. 

But that wasn’t any of Gavin’s concern, as the boy he clipped in the jaw not a minute ago came after him once more.

Gavin swung, and hit the boy squarely in the chest with as much strength as Gavin could muster. He fell back and hit the ground hard, his head cracking against the force of the tiled floor.

Gavin stood, among the rest of his peers, shocked as he watched the small puddle of thick black blood pool from the back of his head and his frantic wheezing and body convulsions becoming from horrifically violent for severel minutes, to a sudden stop.

The head jock, the guy Gavin kicked in the nuts at the very beginning, crawled to the still boy lying on the ground. He called out the motionless boy’s name, shaking his shoulders violently as obvious tears pricked his eyes.

“Vinney? Vinney, man you gotta wake up… Vinney?”

The head jock pushed a finger under the boy’s nose to check for breathing. He jumped and the prick of tears started to fully roll down his cheeks as he pressed his head against the still man’s chest.

“He… he’s not breathing!”

The crowd that had formed gasped, several phones coming out to take pictures, videos, and only a few to call emergency services.

All the while Gavin stood motionless, staring at the desperate boys that bullied him for years. Gavin jumped whenever the head jock stood up slowly and pointed a finger at the British kid.

“You… You killed him! YOU MURDERER!”

Although Gavin felt motionless and numb, he began to sprint.

He ran past the now forming crowd and pumped his legs through the hallway. He wanted to make way for home, he wanted to hug his mom and let her tell him that it’ll all be okay and that things were going to be sorted out.

But instead Gavin found himself in a locked Men’s room in a locked stall, huddling in the corner and crying. 

And it seemed like ages since Gavin has been there, his flat out bawling slowly and eventually turning into a few sniffles and sleepy eyes. 

He could feel his eyes get heavy and start to close; exhausted from all the tears, but the sudden loud and forceful knock on the bathroom door startled him. 

He didn’t answer whenever the owner of the knock called out as the police.

Gavin just began to cry again. And whenever the man threatened forced entry, Gavin began to cry harder. 

The sound of the big, heavy metal bathroom door beginning to bang and clang furiously over forced entry caused Gavin to hyperventilate, and by the time the door smacked the ground and the bathroom stall was unlocked, Gavin had already fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions on improving/adding things to the story are welcome!
> 
> Please comment, and if you do have a suggestion please don't be rude about it
> 
> thankyou<3


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Ray, and Gavin are introduced to the 'Parole House' and to eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little OOC because Gavin and Michael aren't on top of eachother like they really are, but it just fits that the two sadder kids would be closer :PPP
> 
> here ya guys go tho <3

Right as the apartment door closed, Ryan Jack and Geoff stood in a tight circle silently examining the place as the landlord had left. 

The landlord, otherwise known as Griffon, had only given the apartment to the three delinquents because, well, her and Geoff had a love interest. Which, wasn't a bad thing. 

The apartment that was given to them was a small, two bedroom, one bathroom, half kitchen half living room apartment upon the sixth floor out of an astounding sixteen. The building was placed in a deep inner city, only two blocks away from the famous and luxurious Austin Plaza (outside mall), and six blocks from the kids' school. 

The neighborhood wasn't exactly the safest or cleanest, in fact some people would call it the city ghetto, but the only thing that reassured the three worried case workers were the advanced and specific security system that was set up in the apartment and Griffon, who lived in the condo sweets up on the top floor, who promised she'd check up on the boys constantly. 

Jack was fidgeting heavily, chewing on his lip and picking at his fingernails. Geoff noticed his worry and patted his back, reassuring him. 

"Hey bud, it'll all be okay. We have Griffon looking after them, extra security, it'll all be alright." 

Ryan nodded and also patted Jack and gave a reassuring nod. "I know you're nervous, we all are. It'll be alright." 

Jack responded. "Well, that's not what I'm worried over. I'm just worried... About leaving them here so soon after letting them meet. What if they don't get along? What if Michael-" Jack choked. 

Ryan sighed. "It'll be alright, I promise. Griffon will be here when they meet and will look after them afterwards." 

 

\--- 

 

All seven of them stood in a circle in the middle of the apartment living room. 

For what seemed like hours, but only two minutes, they stood in awkward silence. Jack and Gavin stood terrified. Ryan, Ray, Geoff, and Griffon stood calm and perplexed. Michael was furious. 

The awkward silence was broken by Geoff. 

"Alright, let's start this thing off by introducing ourselves. We don't need to say why we're here, just name, age, and fact about yourself." Geoff slung his arm around a whimpering and red-eyed Gavin, pulling him close. "I'm Geoff, I'm 38, and I like videogames." 

Geoff looked down at Gavin and smiled warmly, nudging him to go. Gavin hesitated and bit his lip shyly, finally speaking but mumbling, nearly audible. "I'm Gavin Free, 17... I'm good at Halo." 

Michael snorted and rolled his eyes. Jack scolded and nudged him hard. "Alright Michael, you go." 

"Fine. I'm Michael Jones, 17, and I'm apart of the Saints Purple." 

"A different fact, please, Michael." 

Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine. I HATE videogames." Michael gave a look towards Gavin, who cowered. Jack just rubbed his eyes, underneath his glasses violently. 

"Oookaaay... I'm jack, I'm 32, and my wife is from Australia." 

Ryan began afterwards. "Well, my name is Ryan, I'm 32 as well, and my favorite animal is a cow." 

Ray snorted. "A cow?" 

Ryan scolded sarcastically. "Hey, don't judge. Cows are cool. What's your favorite animal?" 

Ray laughed. "What, is this Kindergarden now? I'm Ray, 17, and my favorite animal is cock." 

Michael snorted. "Dick isn't an animal dude." 

"Maybe not yours. Anyway, I was talking about rooster, fag." 

Michaels perplexed posture turned furious within one insult. "What the fuck did you say to me?" 

Before either of them could go at each others throats, Griffon interrupted. 

"Boys, boys. Let me introduce MY self before any fights happen. I'm Griffon, and I'm your landlord. So if anything goes down, not only will you return to the system of the Austin, Texas Juvenile Detention Center of being criminals, but, you will also face the wrath of me. Especially if you do anything to MY apartment building. If anything is destroyed, you will personally pay for it from your own pockets and I will beat the living shit out of you." 

While Griffon came off as sweet and nice, as her introduction progressed her face became fierce and threatening. The three teenagers knew, defiantly, that she was serious. 

Geoff interrupted with a smug face. "You never mentioned your age." 

Griffon glared sarcastically at Geoff with a smile. "A women never reveals her age. Alright, so we've given you three the tour and the shake down with security. The schedule, all that fun boring stuff. Now, the hard part. Who's sharing rooms?" 

"Not me." All three said at the same time. The all looked at each other. Gavin cowered as brave Ray faced Michael, who was nearly growling. Ray finally spoke up. 

"I'll bunk with Gavin." Gavin sighed in relief that he wasn't staying with Michael, and gave off a small, unnoticeable smile towards Ray. Ray smiled back. 

Griffon smiled at the quick agreement and looked at the three men that were just as pleased. "Now that's everything's settled, how about you men leave and let these boys settle in?" 

All three men's faces fell with near sadness. "But-" they all began, but was cut short when Griffon ushered them out of the small apartment, nearly pushing them towards the door, tutting as she went along. 

"I'm sure these boys are already sick of you three, get along, get along. They don't need you to hold their hands while they make their beds, I'll be right here I promise." The three astounded men stood in the hallway outside of the door, their mouths open and ready to protest before the door in front of them was slammed. 

The turned to each other with frowns on their faces. Jack was ready to open the door and storm right in, before Geoff just took his shoulder and guided him down the hallway saying it was best. 

Griffon stood, hands on her hips, watching the boys carry bag upon bag towards their rooms. She leaned against the small space between the two bedroom doorways, listening to the boys rummage through their stuff and setting it up to make it homely. 

After about a half hour, she called out to the three boys. "Hey, fellas? I think you'll be fine by yourselves setting up. I'm a very busy woman, I need to get runnin. Will you be okay?" 

Michael called out from his room. "It's a woman?" 

Griffon snorting, noting the obvious joke, knowing very well it was a joking insult rather than wanting to pick a fight. She didn't respond with an insult, however, considering Michael's file. "Well alright, Ray? Gavin? Will you be okay?" 

She heard two grunts in response, taking that as a yes. As she began to walk out of the apartment, she called out. "I have cameras in here so don't do anything stupid. I'm watching." 

She waited beside the door, waiting for a response, only to hear Michael and Ray call out with simple whatevers. She rolled her eyes and walked out, closing the door behind her. 

 

\--- 

 

Michael waited for the familiar click of the front door, the signal of Griffon's leaving, before going to the room next door. 

He perched on the door frame, watching curiously as both boys made their separate beds. Gavin had noticed him first, and instantly lowering his eyes and to continue his work. 

Ray noticed his gazed and followed it to find the curly red head. 

And instead of reverting back to making up his bed, much like Gavin, he instead straightened and looked at Michael. 

"What?" 

"What?" 

"You're not making your room. Why?" 

"Just wondering how you got into the system." 

Ray shrugged. "Got caught high and driving my brother's stolen car." 

"Nice. High on what?" 

"Weed. I don't do any other shit. What about you, hot head?" 

Michael excused the insult. "Prick. Robbery and being affiliated with the Saints Purple." 

"Wow hardcore. You're a little young to be grabbing money." 

"Yeah, well, you're a little young to be smokin' pot." 

"Whatever, dude, I'm dealer to like eleven year olds I'm sure I'm old enough." 

They sat in silence before Michael reverted his eyes towards Gavin. 

"And you?" 

Gavin stopped his work and barely looked up before going back to his duffle bag to fish out personal belongings. "Uh... I prefer not to say." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not supposed to be here." 

"We're all not supposed to be here. It's only dumbasses that end up here because they got caught. So why does it matter?" 

Ray rolled his eyes and piped up. "Oh leave the kid alone." 

Michael rolled his eyes. "What the fuck ever. Maybe I just want to hear the kid talk. British accent and all." 

Gavin flattened out his silly doctor who comforters (which Ray and Michael gave weird glances towards) and sat down upon his bed. "I don't like it." 

"Why the fuck not?" 

Gavin hesitated. "Just reminds me of home. And I got... made fun of for it." 

Michael scoffed, and before saying anything else, Ray had interrupted. 

"Hey, why don't you go and work on your own room?" 

Michael snorted and rolled his eyes. "For what reason?" 

"To do something else. We're obviously trying to get homely. If you're just going to sit here and torment Gavin, then we'd like you to do something else." 

"What the fu- I wasn't tormenting him? Oh, whatever. Fuck you guys, I'm going to explore." 

Ray waited until he heard the click of the front door closing before he turned to look as Gavin pushed pillows into Doctor Who pillow cases. 

Ray sat on his bed and leaned against the corner of the wall (considering his bed was tucked in the far right corner, closest to the closet and door, while Gavin's was in the far Right corner, closest to the desk that was provided for them beforehand. A window and set of bedside tables were what separated them). 

"Do you mind actually telling why you're in here?" 

Gavin looked at him shyly, and looked back down as he fished a picture out of his duffle bag brought along. 

"Gavin, just because I'm in here doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I just..." Ray sighed. "I just make bad choices. That's the case with a lot of people. I'm sure you're the same way." 

Gavin crawled over his bed to set the picture, of his family, on his little table. "It was an accident. I shouldn't be here because of an accident." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No, not really." 

Ray huffed, disappointed over his failed attempt to get Gavin to spill. "Well, would a brief summary work out?" 

Gavin hesitated, and looked thoughtful for a minute. "I fought back and hit somebody in the chest, and his heart started doing these weird things then stopped." Gavin sighed. 

Ray sat, dumbfounded. "Uuuuh, so you killed somebody?" 

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM" Gavin snapped. Ray had jumped back at Gavin's sudden outburst, but relaxed awkwardly as soon as he realized that Gavin had nearly burst into tears. 

He hesitated, awkwardly watching Gavin hyperventilate and wipe at his eyes. 

"Uh, Gav? It's okay..." He got up to awkwardly leaned over, grabbing Gavin's hand and squeezing lightly. "Hey, hey man. I don't like being here too but we'll make it as comfortable as possible, okay? For each other okay?" 

Gavin sniffed and nodded, wiping the back of his hand along his nose. "Okay. How can I do that?" 

Ray chuckled and moved to sit back and look at Gavin. "Well, considering we have a house bully, we're going to have to make this as painless as possible." Gavin gave a quick nod. 

"Well, first of all, you're going to have to get a different bed spread." Gavin looked down at his Doctor Who print and frowned. 

"Why? It's Doctor Who, I love Doctor Who." 

Ray chuckled. "Yeah, I know, who doesn't? But I mean.. It's a little kidish to have your room themed as some show if you're 17. Mostly if you're in a parole house." 

Gavin nodded slowly and frowned. "I guess." 

Ray smiled. "We should probably heighten your confidence too. I like you Gavin, but to survive something like this, you can't act like you're a threatened turtle." 

Gavin shrugged. "Well, how do I do that?" 

"It's a slow process Gav, and I can't really teach you, so you're going to have to figure this out yourself. Otherwise, we'll survive it together." 

Ray gave Gavin a warm, reassuring smile and Gavin returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions on improving/adding things to the story are welcome!
> 
> Please comment, and if you do have a suggestion please don't be rude about it
> 
> thankyou<3


	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three boys and their first day of school

The last few weeks of summer for the three were nearly unbearable.

Although the Austin Plaza was close enough to walk, none of them had gone. Not only did they not have money, but also at night it was bait for bad people with bad things on their minds.

Ray had been inspired to keep the three out of trouble so they could finish the year quick, painless, and easy and to start their year with developed friendships.

He had inspired to keep himself drugless, keep Gavin’s spirits lifted, and Michael’s violence down. So far, within the last few weeks of summer, he’s accomplished two.

Ray’s attempts at authority and taking charge angered Michael even more so. Ray’s orders were mocked and spat upon, threats were uplifted when Ray stepped foot into Michael’s life. And Michael easily shoved him away, fights nearly breaking out before Ray stood down.

Gavin never intervened, and ignored Michael as much as possible. But it was difficult, because Michael was nearly fascinated at Gavin’s invulnerability and up took the apartment bully.

Sometimes, Griffon would catch him in the act and would scold Michael until he left the poor kid alone. One time during the short summer, Michael and Griffon had nearly fought. Voices upraised and Michael threatened with fists.

Griffon’s cool nature only angered Michael more, and when he tried to do something he got a face full of floor. Griffon didn’t hit him, only shoved him out of her personal space causing him to become unbalanced.

Jack had warned Michael; although Griffon wasn’t aloud to beat him she was defiantly aloud to punish him. She was given house arrest anklets for that very reason and grounded Michael with the cuff on his ankle for two days.

It was amusing, honestly. Michael was the one who would always leave the apartment to go do something daring and, being grounded, all he did was pace.

And eventually, as the gruesome days passed, the closer school had gotten. The three boys had mixed feelings about it. 

Gavin was absolutely terrified, but was seemingly excited at the same time due to actually have a friend. But, still, he knew the neighborhood they were living in wasn’t a nice one and the kids going to the school will most likely be the same.

Ray was generally excited; he was always a people pleaser and was able to be friends with nearly everybody. His sense of humor was great, and he could reason with nearly everybody. It was on rare occasion that Ray would get off on the wrong foot with someone, but he’d find it easy to step right back into a comfort zone.

Michael was, of course, furious. His summer went by too fast and he spent it with Jack and his family huffing over this and that. Nothing interesting happened other than getting arrested. Then again, Michael was excited to go to a new school so he can become top dog somewhere once again.

With the ways of fists, he could always sit on the high school throne. Ray warned him that the people there weren’t as venerable and nice, and that if he got into serious trouble they’d all go back.

But Ray doesn’t understand the art of bullying. It happens between classes and sneaks it in during. And fights, well, that was taken place elsewhere off of school grounds unless the person happened to tick him off enough.

Either way, although Michael didn’t say it out loud, he mentally noted to be more careful. Although he won’t admit to it, he is extremely lucky to have someone like Jack allow him into the pilot program so he doesn’t have go through the gruesome system of juvenile detention.

And it was not only the three boys that were nervous about school, but also the three men. Especially Jack. 

But, being a grown adult with the past behind him and being able to understand circumstances more (and have two other grown adults around him to help him out through the pained troubles), he got through it just fine.

In fact, despite Michael’s incredibly grumpy mood, Jack rather enjoyed shopping with the boys for school supplies and clothes.

And quickly those five days passed and school arrived at their doorstep.

==

All three boys stood helplessly in front of the massive high school that towered over them. Each of their faces had a negative look towards them. Michael was disgusted, Gavin was terrified, and Ray just looked tired and not ready for it.

Thanks to Griffon, she offered to drive the boys to school rather than them take the bus. To avoid confrontation, was her excuse, but the three men paid for the bus anyway just in case Griffon might be occupied.

And as all three boys standing there, glaring at the new grounds, Griffon smiled and waved and sped off.

Michael instantly trudged off, while Gavin and Ray still stood surveying the area. In the grass that made up the front yard of the building, the different groups of people showing off their stuff to the new kids and the freshmen, looking intimidating and looking for young, naive recruits.

And as a bus pulled up behind the two, the harsh squeal of breaks caused them to pull their eyes away from the survey of groups and made them walk towards the building, down the makeshift path to avoid people trampling them as they got off the bus.

Walking along the way, they’ve stopped and passed and dodged as people pushed in front of them, bumped into them, and growled at them. Among walking, Ray looked helplessly at the stoners and druggies. 

Ray wasn’t a total burnout like the ones here, as shown by the way they were laughing at the doodles in their newly acquired schoolbooks. Ray was always smarter than that, doing it only for relaxation.

He sighed and looked away, towards Gavin, who was staring at a particular group. He had stopped, along with Ray, who nudged him questioningly. “I know nothing about these American groups, who’s those people over there?”

Ray looked towards the group he was nodding towards. It was a mixed group, a group of people that look nothing alike but are still smiling and laughing at something said. Ray scoffed but smiled.

“Its really a variety. The love club, LGBT, outcasts. People who love one another no matter what, people who’ve been pushed out of their groups they were invited into. People everybody makes fun of.”

Gavin eyed a particular redhead with dorky glasses that smiled and laughed, showing off her gorgeous smile and white teeth. “But why would anybody make fun of people who LOVE eachother?”

“Because half of those people are either gay or messed up in some way to be banished from their group.”

Gavin bit his lip and looked at Ray. “Ray-“

The five-minute bell rang and Ray sighed. “We can’t, maybe after school.”

And as the bell rang, the kids in their little pocket groups began to scatter and swarm towards the front doors, making Ray and Gavin giggle as they ran through the doors before the ‘stampede’ captured them.

Safely in, they had eventually parted ways after goggling over the long hallway that was main entrance, which branched off into different hallways having memorized their schedules the day before.

==

The school day went by sluggishly slow for all three of them.

The school’s schedule system concluded of long, excruciating eight classes a day with the last half hour of school being homeroom, A.K.A Study hall. Ray and Gavin shared Spanish and Choir together, Ray and Michael shared P.E. and Math together, while Gavin and Michael shared almost nearly every class together, and all three of them shared study hall and History together.

And even with them sharing nearly every class together, it was still long and horrible.

Michael bitterly ignored the two of them, while Ray helped Gavin through his multiple anxiety attacks.

Throughout the day Ray, of course, made tons of friends and didn’t piss anybody off so that was a good thing. This school was extremely different from every other school he’s been to.

This school was either you’re a stoner or you’re not, where as his old schools were everybody smoked pot or you’re a bookworm.

Either way, Ray didn’t mind it.

Gavin’s day was full of whimpering as he was shoved and pushed, resulting in him hiding behind his books. Nothing interesting happened other than him sitting next to the girl he was looking at this morning in English.

No major bullying, he didn’t open his mouth the entire time so his British accent was never detected.

Michael kept a cool stature the entire time. People that’d shove him he’d shove back, he’d make sure his shoulder and elbow hit everybody he walked past, and snarled at those that snarled at him.

It was an easy day- he had already claimed class bully in several classes after tripping people in several classes, resulting in the class to chortle and snicker.

There was someone particular that he tried to make laugh- some redhead that was in several of his classes that he tried horribly to make laugh. She only snorted and rolled his eyes when he’d shove someone’s books off of their desk and even rolled her eyes at his silly faces.

He growled in frustration and quickly gave him after some guy told him to back off of her. Whatever.

==

Ray and Gavin began their trek towards homeroom as they weaved together through the massive flood of teenagers. They received a few questioned looks, as they were holding hands (it was easy to get lost), but were ignored otherwise.

During their pushing, there was a loud slam of lockers up ahead (where Ray couldn’t see because he was kind of short, and Gavin was slouched), and the loud snarl of yelling.

Suddenly the flow of teenagers had eased to a stop where as to look at the shouting that was going on.

Ray looked at Gavin in confusion, who gave him the same look back. Suddenly Ray’s face turned determine and Gavin shook his head ‘no’ furiously. Ray laughed at Gavin’s terrified face and seized his wrist and began pushing through the crowd to get to the front.

“E’squeeze me, squeeze me, sorry, e-“ Ray politely pushed through the crowd and nearing the edge of the circle he heard the shout of one of the aggressors.

“DON’T LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!!”

“David, David stop!” This was a female voice now that rang over the crowd, one that Ray recognized as Lindsay. They became friends in Theatre and Choir.

And as Ray pushed through the front of the crowd, he gasped as knuckle hit jaw and David fell to the ground. Michael stood over him now, removing himself from the lockers he was slammed against, and growled.

He seized David by the collar and punched him directly in the nose, raising is fist again before Ray sprinted from the crowd and seized Michael by the middle, pulling him away from the guy who was groaning.

Lindsay was screaming the whole time, and once Michael was forcefully pulled away, she dropped to her knees and grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

Ray hesitated as the crowd began to split and the yelling of teachers rang out. Ray looked at Gavin, whose face was horrified, and quickly grabbed Michael by the wrist and pushed him through the crowd.

The big circle of teenagers did not hesitate to move out of Michael, Ray, and Gavin’s way as they pushed through, making their way opposite of where the teachers were coming from and towards homeroom.

Once they pushed out of the crowd and rounded the corner, Michael furiously pulled away from Ray (who dodged an arm swing) and snarled, making his way towards the nearest bathroom.

Ray followed and Gavin hesitated behind.

Ray walked in to find Michael washing the blood off of his knuckles, a disgusted look plastered on his face.

Suddenly, the one-minute bell rang out.

Michael looked up at Ray who frowned.

“Bro.”

“Shutup, Ray. The guy was asking for it- this is a new goddamn shirt.” He looked down at the wrinkled collar where the guy grabbed him and sighed.

Gavin whimpered from behind the door and half whispered half said, “Guys we need to get to homeroom.”

==

All three sprinted down the empty halls, their breath labored as they slid a corner, Gavin proceeding to slip over Ray and causing both to stumble onto the ground before quickly getting up and making way towards the homeroom door.

They bursted into the room, breath labored as they wheezed and dropped to the ground in a heap when the final bell rang.

All the kids there gave them an understandable, but weird look and the teacher raised an eyebrow at them.

“Impressive.”

Michael swallowed and tried to get the dryness out of his throat while kicking Gavin away from him, who squawked in response.

Ray lifted his head from the ground and stared at the teacher. “Thanks Mr. Heyman…”

As they took the last three seats that were next to eachother- sadly – Mr. Heyman looked at the three.

“You guys are those guys right?”

They all groaned at the same time and nodded, rolling their eyes. He meant ‘those guys’ as in the guys who got arrested for drugs, robbery, and murder. The guys who were being forced to live together.

The whole class looked at eachother questioningly, and proceeded to whisper to eachother and to glance at the three.

Five minutes in, the class finally silent, Ray snickered and Michael glared.

“What are you laughing about?” Michael whispered harshly.

Ray tried to contain his snickered and smiled widely. “It’s just-“ He burst into laughter once more and Gavin gave him a confused look.

“What are you on about, Ray?”

“It’s just that after this- we have community service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions on improving/adding things to the story are welcome!
> 
> Please comment, and if you do have a suggestion please don't be rude about it
> 
> thankyou<3


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gents decide to reward the three boys after the first day of school gone successful, with a present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little slow chapter. Things are going to be kicking up quickly after this chapter, I promise <3

“You’re lucky you didn’t get caught.”

“Let it go, Ray.”

“A fight on the first day, are you crazy? Do you know what you’re risking?”

“Ray, let it go.”

“Yeah, Ray, it’s over and done with.” Ray ignored Gavin’s assurance, and with a huff pressed on.

“Michael, if you would have gotten caught we’d be screwed! Done for! Game over, out! We’d be back in the fucking system because of y-“

Ray let out a choke when his collar was grabbed by fists, a furious Michael snarling in his face with teeth bared and eyes glaring.

“WHAT DID I SAY?”

Ray glared right back and latched his hands around Michael’s wrists, squeezing his nails into his skin.

“It doesn’t MATTER what you fucking said, what MATTERS is that if you don’t watch your fucking step we’re SCREWED ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!” Ray snarled right back, pushing Michael off of himself with a huff. Michael stumbled back and glared harshly, remaining silent, and finally looking away and continued their path home.

They were stuck to walk home after community service due to, well; Griffon and all three of their officers were at work. It wasn’t that far away anyhow, it was just hot out, accounting to Michael and Ray’s shirt being off.

“Look, Michael.” Ray quickly caught up and gripped Michael’s shoulder, who shrugged it off harshly but stood still, awaiting Ray’s words.

“Man, you have no idea how serious this is.”

“Oh, I assure you Ray. I know how serious this is.” Michael spat back, sarcasm lining his lips.

“Michael, if you fuck up we’re all going back. Not just you.”

“So?”

“God, Michael. This probably isn’t the first time you’ve fucking been in this goddamn situation but it’s the first time for us, fucking hell you don’t care about your second chances but why don’t you give us one?”

Michael looked over Ray’s shoulder to see Gavin hugging his backpack to himself, his wet eyes quickly adverting away from Michael’s when they made contact. Michael sighed heavily and began turned, beginning to walk towards the apartment building that was across the street.

“I’ll think about it.”

Ray let out an exasperated sigh and let his arms fall to his sides, defeated. He turned towards Gavin who began to approach. His eyes were down and adverted away from Ray’s. There were obvious tears forming and Gavin was hugging himself, his hands shoved into his armpits.

“He’ll come around.” Ray lifted an arm and slung it around Gavin’s shoulders, looking towards Michael who entered the building with a slam of the door. Ray gave a stiff nod and looked towards Gavin whose tears were now, for the most part, gone.

“Yeah, he’ll come around.” Ray repeated.

**

The official hangout of delinquent Michael Jones happened to be the roof of the apartment on the busy 31st street, which was only accessible by the steel fire exit latter attached to the side of the building.

And while climbing, Ray avoided looking down due to his… fear of heights. Even without looking down, he still shook like a leaf and his palms sweated. He slowly scaled the latter, Ray’s stomach doing circles.

He quickly scrambled to the graveled rooftop, letting out a loud sigh at the sight and feel of completely solid ground. He rubbed his hands on his pants and scanned the place.

The roof was rather empty, other than the typical mechanics that sat atop the roof; the only other thing was Michael who sat at the front of the building with his legs dangling.

Ray could feel his stomach churn again, at the thought of just letting is legs dangle and- worst of all –be SLOUCHING. He took a couple of shaky steps towards Michael, before finally stopping and resisting the urge to sit next to him or even look across the edge.

“H-Hey Michael.”

Michael didn’t turn around but gave a short nod. Ray noticed the light glow that came from Michael’s face, the smoke rising in wisps before disappearing.

“Hey, where’d you get those?”

Ray avoided his fear and finally sat down, scooting closer to be nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with Michael but crossed his legs to nearly avoid dangling them. He looked expectantly at his face, but slightly frowned at the hard stare Michael had on his face, a loose cigarette hanging from his lips.

“Met a guy. You want one?”

Ray looked out the spectacular view of the cityscape that lay before them and sighed. Sirens wailed, people screamed and cussed, and not a single star in the sky. He considered his options of possibly getting caught because of the contagious and overwhelming smell of smoke.

“Yeah.”

Michael dug in his pocket and handed Ray a lone cigarette. He took it and bit down, licking the butt of the cig before turning and cupping the wind away, allowing Michael to light it.

He took a huff and grabbed it, lowering it and finally blowing the smoke out. He toyed with it, his leg jumping, as Ray scavenged the city sky with his eyes. Usually, it’s uncharacteristic for him to smoke but it seemed like a right time at the moment.

“Thanks.”

“Whatcha doin here?”

“The gents are going to be here soon, they say they have presents for us.”

“Who?” Michael gave a questioning gaze and Ray chuckled lightly, taking another drag.

“Uh, Gavin calls Ryan, Geoff, and Jack the gents. Like gentlemen but British? He considers us the lads. Though, we’re not much of a team like the gents are, huh?” Ray laughed nervously.

“No, I wouldn’t say so. It’s fucking stupid.” Ray went timid. “But it’s catchy.”

Ray let out a sigh of relief.

“What are they doing?”

“They said they’re going to get us presents.”

“What? Are we like, six? Are they here now?”

“No, but will be in a couple of hours.”

“Well, shit. I need to take a shower and brush my teeth.”

Ray lifted an eyebrow and took a drag. “Huh, I didn’t take you as one who’d get all nice and clean for their parole officer.”

“I didn’t take you as a smoker.”

“I’m not.”

“Well I’m not one to get clean either, I’ve just been smoking and need to get the smell out off of me.” Michael stood up and laughed, tossing the butt of the cig on the ground and smashing it with his heel.

“Oh. That’s a good idea.”

Michael laughed further and began to walk towards the exit. “Yeah, hey aren’t you supposed to be the one who’s extra careful?”

Ray laughed and stood too, taking another drag before doing the same routine as to put it out, following Michael towards the exit as well.

**

Ray hissed at the cold water that violently hit his skin. He silently cursed Michael out through his teeth as he avoided the water as much as he could while scrubbing furiously at his scalp, attempting to get the scent of rebellion (AKA smoke) from his hair.

He quickly ducked back into the water, digging his fingers into his scalp and scratching, getting as much soap from his scalp as quick as possible. Once he made sure all of it was out, he quickly kicked the shower nozzle and turned it off.

Ray jumped out and retreated into the towel awaiting him. He silently missed his mother’s blow dryer as he rubbed the damp towel across his bumped skin.

He had already disposed of his soiled clothes and, for the most part, put on his pajamas, which consisted of basketball shorts and an old T-shirt. You can’t exactly sleep naked when you have a roommate.

He stepped out and rubbed the escaped water off of his glasses, walking down the small hallway to see all three of their correction officers standing there with smiles on their faces. Griffon was absent.

Ray liked his correction officer, Ryan, from the very beginning. He’s since gotten used to the other two, but Ray had noticed that Gavin and Michael weren’t as close to theirs as he was to Ryan.

It wasn’t much of a surprise, Michael hated everybody and Gavin was AFRAID of everybody.

Ray quickly put the thoughts aside at the sight of the big square box covered with Christmas wrapping paper that sat nearly hidden behind the feet of three correction officers. His eyes lit up as he quickly took the spot next to Gavin on the couch, awaiting the 'surprise'.

Michael stood with his arms crossed, impatience written all over his face as he eyed the box. It was a quick silence, the Gents standing in proud silence with smiles on their faces as the three boys stared at the present, intrigued.

"Alright, what's in the box." Michael mouthed impatiently, the question more like a statement.

"Well-", Geoff began, "We came up with a conclusion over a trait all you three shared." Michael scoffed as Ryan went to pick up the box. "And this is that trait, I guess. Who wants to do the honors?"

Gavin instantly sprang up, quickly taking the box from Ryan's hands and plopping on the floor. All three gents chuckled as Ray and Michael leaned over Gavin's shoulder as he tore at the wrapping paper and, squawked with surprise and happiness at the label that was presented to him.

"Blood hell Ray, look! It's an xbox!!"

Ray smiled widely as he sat down right next to him and quickly began to tear the rest of the wrapping paper off. "Bloody- Thanks guys!" Gavin beamed as Ray followed up with another thankyou.

"What, no games?" Michael scoffed, but the interest was obviously sparked as he leaned forward to examine the box.

"No, you guys will be paying for that yourselves. But before you get too happy, Michael, we have a deal to offer." Ryan smiled, satisfied, at the peak of interest when Michael's eyebrows raised.

"Now, all three of you must share this xbox- however, Michael, we have another thing for you if you're willing to give up Xbox privileges."

"As in, you can't play it without the consent of Gavin and Ray", Jack interrupted.

"Yeah, okay, what's the thing?"

"A punching bag. Granted, we don't have it here with us and it has to be a small one but we considered that because you can't take your anger out like how you used to, considering your situation, this would be the next best thing. And just like Gavin and Ray here, you're going to have to buy tape or boxing gloves or however you want to punch it but. That's your choice."

Michael smirked. "I'll take it."

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions on improving/adding things to the story are welcome!
> 
> Please comment, and if you do have a suggestion please don't be rude about it
> 
> thankyou<3


End file.
